


Drowning Out the Storm

by aliceinsunnydale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Darla calling Dru "baby", Inappropriate touching, Multi, Stormy Weather, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/pseuds/aliceinsunnydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ponyridesanddarkness on tumblr who asked for: cuddle fic, a nasty storm, Miss Edith being thrown out of bed, all the kisses, inappropriate touching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Out the Storm

It was dark outside. Almost dark enough to be night, and the only light that illuminated the large, cold house was the occasional flicker of lightning that forced its way around and through heavy drawn curtains. Up the narrow staircase, lined with portraits of people who were recently deceased three vampires should have been sleeping. Two were in one room with the third in a room of her own. 

It was an arrangement that Drusilla had grown accustomed to in the past year that she had spent with her new family. Darla and Angelus got the largest bedroom, with the best view, and Drusilla got whatever remained. Usually it was the bedroom of a relative, an ailing or unmarried sister, a widowed mother, or as in this case, the children’s room. It consisted of two single beds on one wall, a large wardrobe and toy chest on another, and in the middle of the floor a lone rocking horse creaked quietly. 

Drusilla had pushed the two single beds together and had un-tucked and upturned the linens into an unceremonious pile of fabric that pooled around her. She sat with her legs crossed in the middle and played quietly with a doll. It was her own doll, Miss Edith, not a toy borrowed from the dead children whose room she now occupied. She whispered to her blindfolded companion as the rain splattered heavily against the windowpane and the thunder crashed outside. 

There wasn’t a lot of sound inside and the vampiric sense of hearing that Drusilla was still getting used to could pick up the faint noises of her family members in the bedroom at the back of the house. Angelus was snoring, not quite as loud as he could have been, but still enough to annoy Darla. Grandmother was awake as well, grumbling quietly as her sharp elbows and heels dug back harshly into Daddy’s shins and sides. They could use a buffer between them. 

Silently Drusilla rose from her bed and like a ghost she drifted down the hall towards the other occupied bedroom. Her flowing white nightgown swirled around her ankles and was synched tight at her waist with a pale blue ribbon. She kept Miss Edith clutched tight in one hand and she used the other to slowly push open the door. 

The master bedroom that Darla and Angelus now occupied was three times the size of Drusilla’s. Against one wall the last embers of a fire were dying out in an oversized fireplace. A bathtub sat close by, cooled and used rose water still filled it, petals floating motionless on the stagnant surface. Against another wall was a dressing table. It had been loaded with various jewels, powders, make-up, brushes, and combs but most were now scattered on the floor and the empty mirror was cracked, likely from some act of passion or anger – it was often hard to tell with Angelus and Darla. 

In the center of the room stood an unbelievably large and ornate four-poster bed. The drapes that hung around its frame were ripped and torn in places by some suggestive act or another that had no doubt caused Darla to cling to them with all her strength. She lay now, practically in the middle of the bed, with Angelus at her back, a heavy arm resting protectively over her small frame. Her hair was a mess of blonde curls that splayed out on the pillows and the sheets draped around her, covering her body while still clinging to every dip and curve. Her eyes opened when Drusilla entered the room and she looked at the girl expectantly. 

Angelus gave no sign that he noticed the intrusion and merely let out another quiet snore. Drusilla stood where she was in the doorway, pinned by Darla’s gaze, and she lifted Miss Edith to her chest. The image was so childlike Darla actually felt a small wave of sympathy wash over her. But she only whispered one quiet word of acknowledgement. “Drusilla.” 

It was enough to encourage the young vampire to take a few more steps into the bedroom. She glanced at the curtain-covered window as the light of another strike of lightning threatened its way in. The wind wasn’t blowing the drops of the storm against the window on this side of the house and she continued staring across the room as she offered a feeble explanation for her presence. 

“The pitter patter of rain drops is very loud in my bedroom. They drip, drip, drip, into my ear.” Her head ticked with each spoken drip and her fingers found their way to her temple before spidering down the side of her neck. “And flow down through my veins.” 

Darla’s expression showed no sign of care or even an indication that she had heard the girl speak. But when Angelus snored again, snorting louder this time, she sighed and wriggled free of his grip. With a quiet yawn she propped herself up against the headboard and inclined her head to indicate that Drusilla was welcome. “Come here.” 

Drusilla took her cue and moved serenely towards the foot of the bed. She crawled up into it, wriggling her way onto her back between Darla and Angelus. As she settled down Angelus finally woke up. He grunted as his eyes opened blearily and he looked over the arrival of his childe. “Hello, precious.” His next glance fell to his sire. He assumed that if Drusilla was there Darla wouldn’t be very happy but he was pleasantly surprised to see her looking down at Dru with a sense of genuine fondness. 

Drusilla looked towards her sire, eyes wide and childlike as another clap of thunder shook the house. “The storm is very loud and Miss Edith couldn’t get to sleep.” Angelus chuckled with amusement as he looked at the doll still clasped in Drusilla’s grip. “An’ Darla was kind enough to let the two o’ you join our bed, was she?” 

He spoke to Dru but the question was more directed towards Darla who ran her fingers through the other girl’s thick curls, deftly working out a few knots. She looked across at Angelus, over the childe between them as she answered. “I needed a buffer between me and your incessant snoring.” Drusilla smiled at the word she had pulled to mind earlier and listened quietly as the two older vampires talked across her. 

“Nonsense. Vampires don’ breathe, therefore I don’ snore.” Darla rolled her eyes at the response and Angelus moved his arm to settle across Drusilla’s body. His hand gripped at her jutting hip bone and he let out a quiet growl as he nuzzled against her neck, peppering kisses up to her earlobe, his face buried in her tangle of curls. Drusilla hummed happily at the attention, a noise that actually caused Darla to smile. 

The blonde settled down as well, curling up to Drusilla’s other side until a small porcelain hand poked harshly against her ribcage. With a quiet growl Darla pried the doll from Drusilla’s grip. Dru opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Angelus’ mouth over hers. Darla twisted herself to place the doll to sit patiently on the bedside table and she reassured Drusilla in a soft voice. “Miss Edith will get crushed with so many people in this bed. She’s going to sit and watch like a good girl.” 

Drusilla would have responded but Angelus’ mouth still covered hers and his hand ran leisurely up and down her side, taking most of her attention. As Darla settled back down she placed a few gentle and strategic kisses to Dru’s neck and collarbone before pulling aside the fabric of her nightgown to continue across her pale, exposed shoulder. One of Dru’s hands found its way up into Darla’s hair and the other gripped at the back of Angelus’ arm. Darla murmured quietly, her lips still pressed against the other girl’s soft skin, dragging back up towards her throat. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll drown out the sound of the storm.” 

They were a mess of tangled sheets and limbs and Darla’s hand stoked down the back of Angelus’ head as his mouth continued its assault on Drusilla’s. His hand slowly but surely found its way between the younger girl’s legs, still over the fabric of her white gown. Drusilla’s corresponding moans cued Darla’s fingers to feel their way down Angelus’ neck, across his shoulder, and to Drusilla’s torso. Her soft lips continued to kiss and her pink tongue licked at Drusilla’s neck, jaw, and ear as her hand found its way through the seam of the gown and came to rest on the other girl’s breast. Her teeth closed around Dru’s earlobe in a gentle tug as her fingers mimicked the move against a pert nipple. 

Drusilla moaned more and Angelus let out another chuckle as he pulled back to watch his two girls. His fingers worked between Drusilla’s thighs and Darla’s worked over her breasts as Dru’s mouth opened and closed in a silent prayer for more. He happily obliged, leaving her mouth free to gasp as his lips found their way to his childe’s throat, mirroring the actions of Darla on the other side. 

Drusilla’s eyes flicked open briefly and gazed towards the ceiling above her. The quiet patter of the rain outside was slowly beginning to fade though she knew the storm wouldn’t relent until nightfall.


End file.
